


Achilles Come Down

by adhd_mess



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Angst, Caring Sebastian, Cliffhangers, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Inspired by The Song of Achilles, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, lizzy is mean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:27:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27986928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adhd_mess/pseuds/adhd_mess
Summary: "It's not that easy." He moved the gun away from Sebastian and to the side of his head."Young Master, the burdens you carry are simply not you. You are not whole or broken but remember the pact of your youth." His big navy blue eyes red and puffy slowly moved their way to Sebastian's crimson red ones. For some reason unbeknown to the boy his demon's eyes were glowing as if he were to transform into his unsightly form. "Where you go I'm going, so shoot and I'll take the bullet since there is no me without you." The young boy froze, his hold on the gun relaxed.
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	Achilles Come Down

_"Achilles Achilles Achilles_

_come down won't you get up off_

_get up off the roof"_

...

...

...

"Young Master, believe it or not, other humans do care for you." Sebastian shifted his weight onto his other foot his eyes trained on the small boy fiddling with what Sebastian assumed to be a gun. He kept his posture straight and voice steady. Most importantly, his face showing no hint of emotion. "It may not seem like it but they do. Some of us love you, it's not much but there's proof." Although his face was blank and uncaring his voice had something that was soothing and it made the boy want to give into him. But no, he could not do that. _It's not over_ he thought. But the demon gave him a peace he couldn't place. He knew when it came down to him or Sebastian it would be Sebastian that'd die.

"I'm a derailed narcissist Sebastian!" Waving his gun around in the air, it stopped and he at the aimed raven-haired demon in front of him. His eyes wide with emotions Sebastian knew all too well from his time with humans. _Desperation. Remorse. Guilt._ But Sebastian stayed as silent and still as a board so as not to disturb the boy but it was four years too late. "Just remember the virtues my father would say. It's not that easy Sebastian!" He rambled.

"Redemption lies plainly in the truth," Sebastian said quite plainly.

"It's not that easy." He moved the gun away from Sebastian and to the side of his head.

"Young Master, the burdens you carry are simply not you. You are not whole or broken but remember the pact of your youth." His big navy blue eyes red and puffy slowly moved their way to Sebastian's crimson red ones. For some reason unbeknown to the boy his demon's eyes were glowing as if he were to transform into his unsightly form. "Where you go I'm going, so shoot and I'll take the bullet since there is no me without you." The young boy froze, his hold on the gun relaxed.

"You cannot take the bullet if I order you not to." Sebastian took in a sharp breath. 

"Use the pain as a motive." Sebastian paused. "The most dangerous thing is to love. How you will heal and you'll rise above. You'll take down any traitor or anyone that's ever crossed you, cause young master that is _you_." He bore into the boy's soul. "You'll fight your own brother and you will succeed because that is you, Young Master."

They were frightened by a tap on the door but before he could open it the person outside opened it themself.

_"Achilles Achilles Achilles_

_Jump now_

_You are absent of cause_

_Or excuse"_

" _You._ " It was the girl with normally curly bouncy gold locks that were now limp and lifeless. _"You should have died that day!"_ Her voice was cold and emotionless. Analyzing the situation she barged into she grinned sweetly. "Astre, shoot now, you have a reason and are absent of excuse. You're in a little corner, crawl back into your mind where your free that's where the gun will take if you just pull the trigger, Astre." She walked closer and his grip on the gun tightened. "It is empty, Astre, so end it all now. It's a pointless life for you."

"Young Master, Young Master put down the gun. It's chaos, confusion, and it's wholly untrue."

_"My opinion you've got_

_You asked for my counsel (no one asked for your thoughts)_

_I gave you my thoughts_

_Be done with this now_

_And jump off the roof_

_Can you hear me Achilles?_

_I'm talking to you"_

**_Bang._ **

**Author's Note:**

> I got inspo but not for the fic I'm supposed to be writing😅I haven't touched it in a longgg time, anyway I hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
